


Cut the white rose

by BubbleResearcher



Category: Jack - Fandom, Nab Sabeda - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 佣杰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleResearcher/pseuds/BubbleResearcher
Relationships: 奈布X杰克
Kudos: 6





	Cut the white rose

Cut the white rose  
裁剪那朵白玫瑰  
他正在调整那盏灯上的玫瑰花纹，突然的一位先生推开了门走了进来。他以一种极为热烈的英语掺杂着一些美国边缘地区的卷翘舌音向杰克问好，后者优雅的起身同他握手，并恭敬地弯腰行礼。  
杰克邀请名为奈布·萨贝达的异地绅士坐下，同时向前挪了挪自己的藤椅，好让他们的膝盖对在一起。  
“真是抱歉，奈布先生。没想到您居然会在今天来这里...”杰克的手指蜷缩在袖口，看起来僵硬而苍白。“是我打扰了，您...很冷吗？”奈布先生环顾四周，他发现杰克家里的壁炉已经被各种布料填满了，那些巨大的挂毯和漂亮的丝绸衬衫占满了这个狭小的空间。“哦，抱歉，我忘记点燃壁炉了。”年轻的男人歉疚的向奈布微笑，那个甜美而狭促的笑令他搓了搓手。  
“您又在道歉，这没有什么的，我觉得很暖和。至少您应该相信自己的羊绒才对。”奈布转过头去看着杰克从打扫的干净的壁炉中抱出一卷柔软的灰色布料，还有一些洁白的蕾丝花边和透明硬纱。他总是喜欢将每个空间都占用，用任何柔软的东西填充和覆盖，有的时候他甚至更愿意躺在那些绒布中，他厌弃的踢了踢自己的床脚说道：“那一点也不舒服。”  
杰克就像个孩子，那些分布在他鼻翼两侧的雀斑总是为奈布带来调皮的感觉。 而眼下那个“男孩儿”蹲在壁炉前小心翼翼的抽动着鼻子，他小心翼翼的嗅着干燥木柴被火星点燃的味道，那些和太阳一样的柔软和温暖在灰尘中蹦跳着。他点燃了壁炉就回到了座位上，前倾着身体询问奈布是否要将沙发椅搬到壁炉前，那样会更暖和一些。“是的，请。”奈布起身推动那把酒红色和灰色格子的沙发椅，杰克的地毯也是灰色带有金丝花边的，厚重而带有古典气息。  
可他无意之间看见的那幅画着恶龙的剪影的挂画让他感觉到了杰克属于猫的那一面的气息，他又在不知不觉中失去了杰克的身影，在这个温暖的空间内他没有感知到杰克身上的玫瑰花香。他总是喜欢将玫瑰香水喷洒在颈窝和手腕上，杰克也总会光顾艾玛的花店去购买一只带着露水的红玫瑰，他小心翼翼的在灯光下除去尖刺然后别在胸前的口袋里。  
那些他独有的安详气味总是让奈布沉醉。  
杰克在他的独居空间中品味着甜蜜的热可可和奶油红茶，一本精装的故事书摊开在他的膝头，他总是拜读那些优美的令人感伤的爱情故事，那些短句子总是让他忍不住抽泣。而再一次不适时宜的拜访中，奈布看见了悲伤的杰克，他跌坐在地毯上蜷缩在椅子旁，他的肩膀在不断的抖动，渡鸦一般漆黑的睫毛颤抖着带着泪珠，那些漂亮的水珠在灯光的折射下像一颗珍珠挂在他的脸颊上。  
那些因为激动而带上的绯红染开在他的脸颊上，那里一直是苍白的近乎透明的。他用濒死的天鹅般悲哀的语调讲述着那个动人的故事，他深情高亢的叹谓着爱情的伟大，而又因为结局的死亡而悲伤难过。奈布只能将杰克的脸颊搁置在自己的膝上，那只优雅的蓝眼天鹅伸长了秀美的脖颈去梳理羽毛，而他却因水花的溅起而感到羞恼，所以他将头伸到湖水的下面去，用那些混杂着冰块的水刷洗掉眼角的水光。  
奈布围在炉火旁转了两圈，最后安然落座在杰克的对面，他或许是去准备一些茶和蛋糕，或许是去找设计图纸。他们同样身为服装设计师，可是杰克却只成了一个裁缝，他甘愿在的角落里哼着歌缝补袜子。他对于为小姐们量体裁衣没有什么兴趣，他甚至仅仅局限于将布料裁剪好，然后在周末的某个晴天将布料送到他们的手里。  
而接下来的活计往往是交给奈布的，他们一向为奈布的风衣款式而啧啧赞叹，那些裙摆的弧度和束腰的材料让小姐们要在马车上谈论很久，而夫人们向往的用来遮盖鼓起的腹部的可拆卸式裙摆也是奈布的拿手活。他们如此默契的配合着彼此，杰克一向乐得将自己的布料交给奈布肆意裁剪，而奈布也对杰克的布料赞叹不已。  
窗外似乎有一只鸽子停落，他在咕咕咕的叫个不停，奈布稍微费了些力气去辨析出那是什么鸟的叫声，可是麦茶的香气很快将他的注意力转移。“那一定是麦茶，先生。”他从柔软的沙发中弹坐起来，将刚才的困倦和枯燥折叠成薄薄的一片。“是的，奈布先生，家里只有这些了。”杰克显得很遗憾，但是他的左手还拎着一个午餐袋，奈布猜测那是一些饼干。  
“但是我们还有这个！蓬松的棉花糖!假如您愿意的话，我将壁炉借给您，您可以试着烤一些棉花糖。  
不过不要让她们变得太过焦糊。您知道的——”“白色爆炸，我当然知道。”奈布饶有兴趣的接过那个袋子，里面是一些块状的乳白色棉花糖，而那杯麦茶被他放在了沙发椅的一条腿旁。“不如我们来谈谈为你做一件衣服的事情吧。”奈布取出一颗棉花糖放在舌尖上，他含混不清的向杰克提议道。“您说什么？我没有听清”杰克轻轻的吹开麦茶表面的一层热气，那有些苦涩的气息夹杂着杰克的玫瑰花香缠绕在奈布的鼻尖。  
他费力的咽下了一口棉花糖，那些黏糊糊的糖几乎要填满他的整个口腔，让他喘不过气来。“我是说...我想为你做一件衣服。用一些灰色的棉布和缎带，还有纽扣，那些茶褐色的纽扣将会是你一直期望的...”奈布狡黠的思索着词汇，他在努力的为面前的裁剪师订上一列整齐的梦想。  
他的目光真挚而热烈，那些火焰似乎是燃烧在他的瞳孔中又点燃了杰克的裤管，顺着他那烫熨平整的西裤蔓延上来。  
而眼下他已经需要用手中温热的瓷杯来挡住自己的面颊，他别过脸去，为奈布的直白的言语而羞怯。那些动人的话在他听来就是用胳臂环绕着他的腰肢，用手指在他的小腹上丈量尺寸——他没有将卷尺围在自己的胸腔前，而是用一个吻环绕了他的乳头。他被情欲弄的热烈，可是奈布依然是那样的深情，他浅浅的刺戳杰克的腿根，又认真的握住他的双腿，不加掩饰的打量他纤细的身材。  
那是多么漂亮的新衣服啊，他的皮肤白皙而透着晕染开的红色，这是上帝之手才能织出的布料。  
奈布用牙齿和舌头仔细的整理那些因为无意识挣扎而泛起的褶皱，他餮足的盯着杰克的灰眸子看，那里已经有渗出的珍珠。奈布不得不仰起头来，用嘴唇含着那些断链的象牙白珍珠，他准备用这些珠链给杰克的脖颈添上一些装饰。  
杰克的啜泣声是最美妙的乐曲，给设计师无限的遐想和灵感，他匆忙的扯过一张空白的稿纸，可他无论如何也找不见那只该死的铅笔。他烦躁的在碎布堆中翻找，那一双天使的手拉着他的手放在他自己的左耳边。哦，原来他习惯性的将铅笔夹在了耳上。可如果不是那天使的黄金号角被吹响，那双苍白的手拉住了他，他这个被灵感之神惩罚着，戏弄着的可怜人要怎么办呢？于是他那样虔诚的吻在天使的指节上，他如同按下琴键一般亲吻过他的五个指节。那光滑如瓷的皮肤被他吮吸的红肿，那样他才能使自己相信——这是天使来到了他的身边，而不是他贸然的抓住了天使的羽翼。  
他说自己从未信仰过什么，可是他的恋人却成了他的天使，他的信仰。  
从此他将在每个清晨剪下一朵洁白的玫瑰，俯身亲吻后别在他的口袋前。


End file.
